Return to Egypt
by Egypts
Summary: Yugi travels to Egypt in hopes of discovering Yami's ancient past. YAOI. And ..yeah.
1. The Tunnel

Return to Egypt  
  
This idea has been in my head for a while now. Its a Yaoi just not in this chapter but it will be. I was just thinking about all the fanfics where Yami and Yugi are in separate bodies but how did this actually come to be? Hehe. Hope you like it (:  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
//Are you sure you don't want me to takeover, Yugi?//  
  
Yugi sighed exasperatedly for the hundredth time, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
/Let me do this for you, Yami. Please./  
  
//Well, if you're certain..//  
  
It was a scalding hot day in the deserts of Egypt. Seventeen year old Yugi Motou trailed over the sands that would lead him to the Pharaoh's tomb.  
  
It had been roughly a month ago that Yugi and Yami had discovered the exact whereabouts of Atemu's tomb. Yami and Yugi had both agreed that Yami's fate lied there. Both were unsure of what was to come.  
  
A few hours of silence passed and Yugi almost regretted rejecting his friends requests to come. The comany would have been nice but Yugi felt that this was something he and Yami should do on their own.  
  
Instead he closed his eyes, wondering what Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou were doing at that moment. School would be on. It would be after lunch. Yugi smiled. He could almost hear Joey bickering with Kaiba, see Tristan and Duke fighting over Serenity and Tea making another of her grand friend- speeches. And Ryou? Well, he'd be in his soulroom, talking to Bakura.  
  
He snickered quietly, these thoughts a great comfort to him. He didn't know what dangers lay ahead for he and Yami. He only hoped this wasn't his last goodbye.  
  
Sensing a weight lifted off Yugi's chest, Yami became curious.  
  
//What do you find so amusing?//  
  
/Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the guys back home/  
  
Yami mentally nodded //Oh, okay.//  
  
/Hey.. Yami. What do you think will happen when we enter your tomb?/, Yugi asked.  
  
//Anything could happen there. Anything. But what precisely, I'm not sure//  
  
Yugi nodded then continued on in silence, pausing occasionally to take short sips from his canteen.  
  
A few hours later, Yugi stopped shortly. Something was different. He felt a pulling sensation forcing him to his knees. Kneeling, Yugi looked down. A dusty wooden door was hidden under mounds of sand which Yugi quickly shovelled aside, forcing the door open with trembling hands.  
  
//Yugi, this is it. Down this tunnel is the final test..//, Yami's voice rang in his mind.  
  
/I'm ready!/, Yugi replied, clambering through the door.  
  
Naturally, it was pitch-black. The dark was unwelcoming, unlike Yami's darkness. He shivered.  
  
From what he could see, he was in a narrow tunnel, cold stone walls enclosed him. The ground was stone too. There was definetly a change in atmosphere.  
  
Tredding softly, Yugi wandered the hall until he reached a large brightly- lit room.  
  
It looked like it hadn't been inhabited in centuries.  
  
In the center of the room stood a tall stone table, egyptian scriptures scrawled atop.  
  
"What now?", Yugi spoke aloud, his voice raspy.  
  
//Yugi, I can read it. Let me take over for now//  
  
Yugi nodded, closing his eyes as he and Yami switched places.  
  
Crimson eyes opened then at once deceiphered the egyptian hieroglyphs.  
  
"Before you,Pharaoh, lays the truth. Lay your greatest treasure as a tribute and all will be revealed", Yami murmured, his breath hitching in his throat.  
  
"But..but.. my greatest treasure is..", he glanced down, gripping the Sennen Puzzle shakily.  
  
/..Do it Yami/  
  
Yami shook his head,//No Yugi, I can't sacrifice you. I wouldn't even be here if weren't for you!//  
  
/..Lay the puzzle on the statue, Yami/  
  
Yami shook his head,//I can't..I won't//  
  
/Please, Yami..you must or all of this would have been for nothing. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Really./  
  
Yami gripped the puzzle tighter. The next thing he knew, the puzzle lay on the tablet before him.  
  
/..Now find your past and future, Yami. Go../, Yugi's voice resounded in Yami's head,"..Yugi..no.."  
  
Yami's world wavered as a ghostly figure appeared before him. It was Yugi. He was smiling.  
  
"Search within yourself Yami. Find yourself", he whispered.  
  
Yami nodded, closing his eyes. He felt so empty without Yugi. A chilling numbness surrounded his body.  
  
He fell unconscious.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
*squee* Chapter two coming up soon. Please review! Oh, and please email me at scruffeh@hotmail.com or lauranobaka@yahoo.com if you can tell me how to bold and do italics in my stories! Thanks :D! 


	2. The Past

Return to Egypt  
  
Chapter 2! I'm a girl with a mission XDD Read on... and review (:  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Crimson eyes opened suddenly, dialating almost at once as the bright light streamed into Yami's eyes.  
  
"The Pharoah has awoken!", cried a voice from right beside him, the sudden sound making him wince.  
  
"Y-yugi..", he mumbled, his lips dry,"W-what.. happened..".  
  
It was not Yugi who replied, it was a voice a females voice he had never heard before. Then.. he remembered.  
  
"Beloved Atemu! I thought I had lost you forever!", the sickly sweet voice cried delightedly,"It is me, Princess Teanna!".  
  
Yami paled. So he was back in Ancient Egypt. With these memories.  
  
"N-no.. I won't marry you..", he mumbled, struggling to sit up.  
  
"The sleep is just messing with your head", Teanna replied.  
  
Slowly, Yami's vision cleared. He was in a brightly lit room inhabited by two other people, one being Teanna, the other presumably a slave.  
  
"You've been asleep for days, my love!", said the fake brunette,"And just in time too! The wedding is tonight!".  
  
Yami threw-up violently, wiping the jovial smile off his wife-to-be's face for good. She exited the room. The slave at once began cleaning up the mess.  
  
Getting to his feet, Yami went to help, almost forgetting that as Pharaoh it was not his duty to clean, even after himself. The slave avoided eye contact and quickly finished, hurrying off.  
  
"N-no.. this can't be.. I don't belong here..", Yami whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had regained his body in present time. He currently sat down, hugging his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth.  
  
'He's gone.. he's gone forever.. the mindlink is destroyed.. he doesn't need me', his mind told him.  
  
He smiled despite the numbing pain of losing someone he ..loved.  
  
Yes, now he realised the truth. He had just did the hardest thing ever.  
  
He had let go of the person he loved most.  
  
His head swam. He had forgotten how it felt to be so.. so..  
  
Alone.  
  
"Where are you now, Yami? Are you happy without me?", he whispered aloud.  
  
He felt dizzy with confusion. When had he fell in love with Yami? He couldn't remember.  
  
'I should go..but..', he stared blankly at the stone statue before him,'I don't think I can..'  
  
He glanced about, suddenly noticing something weird on the far wall...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked hurriedly through the busy streets, his face clothed in a thin white material, hiding his unusual tri-colored hair.  
  
'I need to get back..or forward..or whatever..', he repeated over and over in his head.  
  
Pushing through the crowds, Yami made his way to the outer-edge of the village where there was nothing but the sands, going as far as the eye could see.  
  
"I'm coming, Yugi", he whispered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Did that chapter go a little fast or what? Yeah, well, anyone have any ideas. I kinda have a idea, but its a little confusing and stuff. Yeah. Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
